The major focus of this protocol is the study of the mechanisms that regulate the rate at which muscle is produced and degraded in humans. Specifically, the effects of the intake of amino acids, which are the building blocks of proteins, insulin, nutritional supplements, such as androstendione, and exercise have been tested in young and elderly volunteers.